SOA: East Coast
by wanderlust56
Summary: My new brand of fanfic, most characters are my OCs. A story about how the East Coast Sons run things, let me know what you think.
1. Welcome To Baltimore

**Welcome To Baltimore**

_All characters in this Chapter are purely my own. This is a new sort of fanfic and I want to know what you guys think. I'll take any comments! Thanks!_

I slipped on my dark washed, ripped jeans. The tight fitting ones that made my ass look perfect. A black v-neck t shirt with the black lace of my bra peeking from the sides. My auburn hair in loose waves around my face. Touching up my makeup and adding my silver hoops I was ready for work.

I walked the three blocks over to Gray's. I worked as a bartender most nights to help pay for school. I was Senior and was studying to be a Kindergarten teacher. I always joked that I'd be the only Kindergarten teacher who can make perfect mojitos every time. I had come to enjoy the work, made a lot of tips. Mostly from old guys who liked to compensate for a chance to look at my rack. I didn't mind. We both benefit from the deal. Gray's was a local watering hole in Baltimore. Decorated with two pool tables, a few tables, a dartboard, and a TV. Typical smoky atmosphere and dark walls, some of which had photographs pinned to it. Most of them snapshots of bartenders, like myself, or our regulars. Our customers were mostly blue collared guys, it could get rowdy but it was never anything we couldn't handle.

I worked the bar with one other woman, Stacy. Stacy was about 35, bottle blonde and always says that she'll quit someday. She won't. Just so long as she keeps drinking as much as she sells. But she is a damn good at her job. It was a pretty mellow Thursday night when a regular, Ross, came with a few other guys in tow. They all wore the same patch as Ross.

I was no stranger to MC's. I grew in Philadelphia and was very aware of the Sons of Anarchy charter that had taken hold there. I had no problem with The Club and I didn't fear them. Although, I did respect them. I knew that these men weren't savages, but had been known to do savage things. All four sat down on my end of the bar.

"What can I get you tonight boys?" I smiled at the men.

Ross gave me a tight lipped smile, " Some Jack shots."

I reached behind me and grabbed four shot glasses filling each with Jack Daniels whiskey. Just as I finished each man tossed back their shot.

"Let me know if you need anything else." I tapped the bar and nodded at Ross, who returned the gesture. I moved down the bar to talk with Stacy. As I did I watched the men. Ross, the familiar one, leaned over the bar toying with his shot glass. Light brown hair falling across his forehead. The man next to him was the obvious leader of their group. Older and graying this man sat up straight. The other three listened attentively to whatever words were so passionately flowing from his mouth. He seemed grizzled and strong, yet the type that could be kind. The next man was about 35 maybe a bit older. A hardened, stormy expression painted this man's face. Short blonde hair framed his picture. His fist curled and uncurled in front of him, with an intensity you could feel across the room. The fourth man was the youngest. He was around my age maybe 24 or 25. Very handsome with dark curly hair and a chiseled face. This man also had breathtaking green eyes, I noticed them when he came in.

I stood there watching them till Stacy elbowed me. Some old guy had sat down on my end. I leaned on the bar and took his order. Pouring a glass of Budweiser then setting it down in front of him, he gripped my arm.

"I'd like a hell of a lot more than just that beer… babe." He whispered to me, peering down my shirt while I smelled his awful breath and cheap cologne. His hand latching onto my forearm.

I tried to pull my arm back, but his grip tightened.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I growled.

He grinned like the devil himself. "No need to be rude now. Let's not startle anyone. I just need to have a good time with you"

I couldn't believe this asshole. "I said let me go. Do it right now douche bag."

And that's when he started to pull me close again, "Look down… bitch." In his lap sat a 357. "Walk out of here with me, and I won't kill your friend." He motioned to Stacy.

I bit my lip then made my decision. "Fuck you." I spat at him, then I reached underneath the bar for my very own 9 millimeter. With my free hand I unset the safety and raised the weapon to the top of the bar. Everyone in the bar turned to stare. This creep slid off his chair, gun landing on the ground with a plastic thud. He took a few steps back, now I was controlling the fear.

I jumped the bar and kicked his toy gun across the floor. I looked into this man's eyes. "Don't you ever set foot in, breathe on, or talk about my bar again. Or I promise I'll make you wish you were dead. And don't ever speak to woman like that again." As I did so I raised my, very real and loaded, gun to his temple. "You got me… bitch?"

He was shaking,

This creep swallowed hard, sweating bullets. "I won't bother you again. I swear. I promise."

I lowered my piece, "Get the fuck out of here." I snarled at him as he left.

Stacy was standing by me, questioning look in her eyes. "He bother you?"

"Damn right, said he wanted to have a "good time" and threatened to shoot you if I didn't go along with it."

Stacy set the safety while the gun rested in my hand, "Well… good thing you didn't kill him. Too much of a mess for me to clean up tonight."

We smiled at each other. I slipped the gun back into its hiding place and took a sip of my water. What a night. By now most of the people in Gray's had gone back to their conversation and drinks. All but one. The young guy with the green eyes who wore the same patch as Ross. Those green eyes were all over me now.


	2. A Shower Of Sparks

**A Shower Of Sparks**

_Please read and review! I really want to know what your opinion on this story so far!_

I looked down at the floor, trying to break the stare. It didn't work. When I looked back up he was still looking directly at me. I decided to walk over and check on their group.

"How we doing here?" I asked.

This time the older man spoke this time, looking directly at me. "Should be asking you that question."

I laughed, "Nothing to worry about, just a creep. He messed with the wrong girl."

"Apparently, but I think we'll take some more of that Jack, if you don't mind." The older man grinned. A small laugh coming from him.

As I reached for the bottle Ross talked to me, "I guess I should introduce you."

I continued to fill their glasses as Ross pointed each man to me. The older man was Ken whom had the President's patch sew to his kutte. The blonde was Ethan and had the VP patch. The green eyed man who wouldn't stop staring was called Jay. I smiled at each man, all of whom seemed decent. Apparently they were from the Philadelphia charter.

"I'm Callie, it's a pleasure." I refilled their glasses.

Ross gave me his nod and I walked away, then their conversations continued. As I stood, giving them their space I began to think what it could mean. What sort of business brought the SOA here? I had a lot of questions that I knew would be hard to find answers to. I knew Ross had moved to Baltimore about a year and a half ago, I wasn't aware of a charter in Baltimore so I assumed he was just doing his own thing here. Seeing Philly guys here makes me wonder if they plan on creating a new charter here in Baltimore. But I would just have to bide my time, cause there was no way Ross was about to open up to me.

I continued to pour whiskeys for this group of men till around 2 AM, our closing time. By then they were the only ones left in Gray's and Stacy had gone home.

"Hey, sorry boys but I gotta throw you out." I said as I began to wipe down the bar.

"Come on, Callie! Give us another half hour!" Ross yelled to me as his buddies laughed.

I shook my head, "No can do, but feel free to come back tomorrow!"

They got the message and began to stand up, all three except for Jay headed for the door.

"Bro, you coming?" Ethan said to him as Jay stood in the middle of the bar.

He nodded, "Ya, just gotta piss."

I pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. When he returned I was about to lock the doors. He brushed against as he stood waiting for me to step outside first.

"Callie, right?" He spoke, a gravel to his voice.

I looked up at him, he had about 5 inches on my 5'6" frame. "Ya, and you're Jay?"

"I am, I think we'll be seeing more of each other." He smiled.

I smiled back, "You're always welcome in my bar." Then I decided to ask him something point blank, "SOA expanding into Baltimore?"

Jay's eyebrows rose, I had surprised him. "What do you know about The Club?" We were outside now, a light September breeze blowing. He leaned against the faded brick building.

"I know enough, I grew up in Philly." I spoke in a respectful tone.

Jay sighed and laughed a little, "You don't like us then?"

"I got no problem with the MC. I just know what I saw in my bar. Two important guys from out of town in a city with no charter. I only assumed you were going to have Ross create a new Baltimore charter." I stood, hand on my hip. I was sure I was correct.

"You know your shit, Callie. But we'll see what happens." Jay looked back at me, impressed.

"Well goodnight Jay." I turned to begin my walk back to my small apartment.

I could hear his brothers yelling to him to "hurry the hell up!" and to "drag his ass!" I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I put my earbuds in and began to listen to music as I walked. Over the sounds of the Red Hot Chili Peppers I heard an engine roaring. I turned and looked. Some idiot on a motorcycle was going obnoxiously slow up this street. I didn't recognize him so I reached for my gun. The bike got closer and closer till it eventually stopped and the engine was killed.

"Callie! Wait up!" It was Jay yelling and jogging up the street.

What was with this biker? I wondered. "Jay?" I yelled back.

"Let me give you a lift home, you shouldn't be out here alone." He stared into my eyes. I could get lost in those green eyes that were telling me he really was genuinely concerned.

"I can handle myself. Don't worry." I spoke, a little flattered but annoyed.

"I don't doubt that, just come on." He held out his hand to me.

I looked him over then. The beautiful dark brown, almost black, curls. A lean, fit body and a few tattoos decorating his arms. I had my gun if he tried anything. Before I knew it I was strapping on a helmet and swinging my leg over his Harley.

It was almost hypnotic. The wind blowing by you, the feeling of being pressed that close to someone. Of moving together perfectly round every curve. I pointed out my building and he came to a halt. I reluctantly swung my leg off the bike. I handed Jay back his helmet.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he sat on his bike. Normally, I would just walk away at this point. But he looked so god damn sexy sitting there. So I leaned down and pecked his cheek. That was enough for tonight. Before he could try anything I started up to my door.

"See you soon, Callie!" Jay called as he started the engine as I reached my door. I sat on my bed after he'd gone. I wondered if he felt it too. The electricity humming in the air the whole time we were riding. Then when I kissed his cheek it was as though I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. But I couldn't deny, I wanted to get shocked again. I fell asleep thinking about Jay's green eyes and how it felt to ride with him.


	3. Pretend Chapter Three

*** _THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER I wanna talk to you guys!***_

Hey there fandom members!

I've written two chapters and I'm really excited about where this story could go! But… I want to know you guys think! Please let me know if you'd like to see more of this story or if I should just let it go. Anything you'd like to see more of/ less of? Want me to try to incorporate SAMCRO characters? Comment below! I'll take anything ya got, the good and the bad! Just give me something to go on here!

Also we have less than a month till Season 7! :D


	4. Off The Rails

**Off The Rails**

_Thank you to the people who commented! I appreciate it so much! Keep the commenting and I'll keep writing! _

I spent the next two weeks getting to know Jay, Ethan, Ken, and Ross. They were nestled in the corner of the bar nearly every night. Sometimes the conversation was serious other nights they were all laughs and drunken flirtation. I had enjoyed my job before but had come to love it when "the boys" showed up.

My girlfriends at school had noticed a change in me. I rushed out of the library to get ready for work every night. My best friend Lauren, who was a Criminal Justice major, hated the idea of my work as bartender and my new enthusiasm. I knew she was simply trying to look out for my safety but I was now finding it irritating.

It was a Friday night and she was in my apartment with me as I got ready to work. I stood in front of my mirror trying to decide between a red sequin tank top or my favorite black v-neck. Lauren lay on the bed, fidgeting as we listened to loud rap music coming from the apartment next door.

"Just wear the red one, your tits look great it in." She said, barely looking up.

I turned to face her, pressing the garment against my body. "You think?"

Lauren stood up and walked to my dresser, tossing me a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. "Go put the tank and those on… You'll look fuck me hot."

I shook my head at my 5'2" chestnut haired best friend.

"Go!" She yelled, shoving me towards the bathroom.

I have to admit, Lauren was right. I looked as she put it "fuck me" hot. And I couldn't help wondering what Jay would think of me in this. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. Since he gave me a ride home we had flirted casually but there hadn't been much more than that. I finished fixing my hair and makeup before leaving the bathroom.

"Holy shit… Girl. You look damn good!" Lauren had this huge smile on her face. I sometimes thought she confused me with a Barbie doll the way she dressed me up.

I pulled on my black leather ankle high boots and put on my silver hoop earrings. I grabbed my purse and placed my 9 millimeter inside. I was ready for work.

I hugged my best friend, "I know you worry. And I love you for that. But, understand, I won't work at Gray's forever. We'll graduate next spring and I'll be teaching and you'll be some ass kicking cop. So please relax about the job, I've just gotten some regulars that I genuinely like."

"I love you too Callie, like a sister, and that's why I worry about you." Lauren said, smiling at me. "And well, because I know Taylor would kill me if I didn't worry over you." She laughed.

Taylor Gilbert, or Aunt Taylor as I called her, was the woman who raised my sister and I. Aunt Taylor was my Mom's older sister who took on Angela and I after my Mom decided an eighty dollar high was worth more than the welfare of her kids. I was seven at the time and Angela was three.

Taylor wasn't married but I had a sort of father figure in my life in my Uncle Matt. Matt was younger than Taylor by five years, she was now 47, but older than my mother, Emily, who was eight years behind her. My sister and I never knew our father and I would guess that our mother had no idea who he was either. I haven't seen or heard from her since my thirteenth birthday. I was 21 now and had stopped caring a long time ago.

I left Lauren and began the walk over to the bar. By the time I got there Stacy was already in, re-stocking from the night before.

"Hey girl!" Stacy yelled to me as I hid my purse and stashed my gun.

I smiled at her, she was in a great mood it seemed. Working with her during a bitch fit made me want to crack a bottle over my skull. I began helping to prep the bar for customers. We still had about a half hour before we opened the doors.

I began to wipe down the bar when Stacy asked me a question.

"So what's the story between you and Jay?"

I didn't even look up from my task, "Not much to tell, he gave me a ride home about two weeks ago, I kissed his cheek. That was it."

There was an awkward silence that forced me to look back at Stacy. She was clicking a manicured pink fake nail on the dark wood of the bar. Face painted with a confused look.

"Seriously? That's all?" She said in disbelief.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yup, nothing more than that."

Stacy, continuing to put glasses on the shelves, said "Well, you sure as hell could've fooled me. I thought for sure you two were on the track to being an item the way he stares at you every night."

I laughed out loud shaking my head, "The only track I'm on is to teach some five year olds!"

And with that we unlocked the doors and played the waiting game. The heavy crowd for Friday wouldn't show till around 9. It was just past 7. Our little early birds were starting to flutter in. Stacy cranked the stereo system to a local rock station and pretty soon we had a great vibe going. I knew it was going to be a good night.

By the time 10 rolled around we were getting slammed! Then "the boys" showed up. Their usual bar seats were taken so Ross and Ken sat down, talking, while Ethan and Jay mingled. Jay pushed his way up to the bar and heard him yell.

"Callie! Callie we are dying of thirst! Oh, Callie save us!" I turned and saw him holding his hand to his chest as though he was dying. Ethan stood behind him, looking down with an almost humored look on his face. This was the closest to a smile I had ever seen from the forever stoic man.

I poured to whiskeys and sat them down in front of them, "You gonna make it there, Baby Jay?" I joked.

He perked up at that, all theatrics stopped, "Baby Jay?"

I nodded, "I thought it fit you being all whiney over here."

"Got a ring to it… Baby Jay." I heard Ethan musing.

"Hey, shut it bro." Jay snapped.

Both Ethan and I's eyebrows rose, surprised. I had only been kidding. Besides I thought a tough outlaw would have a thicker skin. Ethan turning away to walk back to the others.

Either way I felt bad so I began to apologize, putting my hand on Jay's forearm to get his attention. This was the first time we'd touched since I kissed his cheek. The spark was still there. And I knew for sure I wasn't crazy because his head jerked up to look at me. He felt it too.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding around. I didn't intend to be a bitch." I was staring right at him now. My brown eyes into his green.

He pulled his arm back, away from me. "It's fine. No worries."

I sighed, I knew it wasn't fine but I didn't want to push him. In fact, I didn't have the time. Customers were breathing down my neck. I re-filled his whiskey, saying it's "on the house" as I turned to mix up some of my famous mojitos.

The bar began to quiet down by midnight. I noticed Ken, Ross, and Ethan starting to get ready to leave. But here sat Jay, same spot as earlier. Swirling his whiskey in a glass. Something was off between the Sons of Anarchy brothers tonight because all three simply walked out. I had noticed a heated discussion between all three earlier in the hour at the bar, which ended with Ross lunging at Jay. Which left Jay at the bar, alone, and the others at their table.

Jay continued to drink till about 1 AM, at which point I switched him to water. He was considerably buzzed at this point, even with the gallon or two of water. Everything was funny to him and he had the loudest belly laugh. By 2 it was closing time and it was only him and a few others. I kicked them out and then went back for Jay.

I came up to side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Come on Jay, time to go home."

"I can't, they're so pissed at me. I can't Callie. Can I just sleep here?" He looked incredibly distraught and stressed when he turned to me. Almost like a baby, thinking back to what I'd said earlier. He just needed a good night's rest and to sober up. One he would not get in a bar room.

I stood up and held out my hands, "Come on, you can stay the night with me."

He took them as he stood up, eyebrows raised. I realized then how what I had just said might be translated in his whiskey drowned mind.

"You're not getting any tonight, Mister. I'm just taking care of you." I laughed as he stumbled and we ended up arms around each other.

He smiled then my hands on his chest, his around my waist. "I guess you are."

Then the stereo, which I had forgotten to turn off, decided to chime in. I had switched the station to a mellow station once I was closing down. It was a Boyce Avenue cover of Fast Car playing through Gray's.

"Dance with me." I said wrapping my arms round Jay's neck.

I saw those green eyes go wide, for a second I thought he was going to reject my request. But to my pleasant surprise I felt his strong arms wrap around me. As he did so, I thought about Stacy's earlier prediction. Maybe she was right? Jay and I? I pushed the thought away, and just enjoyed this moment right now.

We swayed close together, my face nuzzled against the hollow of his collar bone by the end of it. I was trying to memorize his smell. A mix of leather, some cologne, cigarettes, and motor oil. I had been under the assumption that Calvin Klein cologne was sexy. I knew better now. His smell put every cologne in the world to shame.

As the song wound down we met one another's eyes. "Let's go." I said. I knew he was going to try to kiss me. I pulled my face away. I didn't want to be a regret of his.

I locked up and he walked over to his bike and I strapped on the helmet, "Jay?"

"Ya?" He said as he begin to start the engine.

"Take it easy, please." I asked while wrapping my arms around his midsection.

Before I knew it we were at my building because apparently buzzed Jay didn't believe in brakes. He parked the bike and we walked up to my door. Unlocking my door a thought occurred to me. I was about to let an outlaw biker sleep in my house and I didn't even know his last name.

I turned round and nearly bounced my face off his chest he was so close behind me. "What's your last name?"

"Ugh…Lawrence. Why?" Poor Baby Jay I thought, so drunk and confused.

"Mine's Evans. Now come on. Let's get you inside." As I pushed open the door.

In my tiny apartment I had a small couch that could pull out into a bed so I grabbed some sheets and made it up as he went to the bathroom. Jay walked out and looked towards my bedroom.

"Couch, Lawrence. Let's go." I laughed, giving him my hand and leading him to the bed I'd made for him. "Get some rest, you should have an awesome hangover tomorrow."

As I was about to turn out the lamp I heard Jay say, "Callie, thanks. I needed this."

"Goodnight, Jay." I kissed his forehead, but he was already asleep.


	5. Transparency

**Transparency **

_Hey! You guys are the reason I'm up till 2 AM, I love writing for you! But as always read n review! Enjoy!_

I woke up the following morning and rolled out of bed, quietly slipping into my bathroom. I noticed Jay was still asleep on the couch. It was still relatively early at nine in the morning. Getting seven hours of sleep was awesome for me. Lately with school and work I'd been averaging about five hours a night. I stood in the shower and thought about what happened last night with Jay. The dancing, the hand holding, and having him crashing on my couch. I wondered what this morning would bring.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed in my favorite Ravens t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Those tried and true, loved on pair of jeans that everyone has folded in their drawer. I looked over and saw Jay Lawrence still lightly snoring. I also the clothes he had been wearing earlier were balled up on the floor.

Walking over I folded them up. His dark blue crew neck t-shirt and his worn out jeans. I also took his kutte off the coffee table and draped it over the pile of clothes, setting them on the chair near him. Then I went about making breakfast. I assumed the smell of bacon would wake him from his coma.

My assumption was true. I had started some bacon and eggs with coffee brewing in the background. The smell of a home cooked breakfast was wafting around and slowly filling the entire apartment. I saw him stirring around and smiled to myself.

"You gonna lay there all day?" I asked from the kitchen.

Jay sat up, shaking his head. His curls going every which way from his bedhead. "Ugh.. Callie? What?"

I rolled my eyes, "You remember anything from last night?" I could see he was starting to wake up a little bit more. I had started to mix up the pancakes.

"Ya, some. The guys were pissed, especially Ross. Lots of whiskey. Then…. There was you. That song and then I woke up here."

"Not too shabby, Lawrence. You were pretty smashed last night so I let you crash here." I explained, "Why don't you go and shower and I'll finish breakfast. We'll talk more then."

Jay nodded, "A shower would be awesome, thanks."

I showed him where the towels were and still had some leftover guy shampoo from the last boyfriend I'd been with. He didn't take long and I was nearly finished cooking.

"Damn Callie, this looks incredible." Jay said, surveying the eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

I smiled over my shoulder at him. "Thanks, my Aunt taught me everything I know. Want some coffee? I'm almost done."

"I'll get it, just tell me where the mugs are." I directed him to the cabinet and he poured himself a cup. Black coffee, no surprise there.

I plated up some food and we sat at the bar in the kitchen to eat. I watched him take his first bite, I was nervous. I couldn't remember the last time I had made food for someone other than Lauren or my family.

Jay looked up at me with those damn eyes. "Callie, this is the best breakfast I've had in so long. It's delicious."

I grinned back at him, "Well, great. I'm glad you like it." Taking a bites off of my own plate and sipping my coffee. "So wanna tell me why you had to sleep here last night?"

"Cause I was hammered?" Jay looked at me, confused.

I took a swig of my coffee, looking at him directly then, "Let me rephrase. Why didn't you leave with your crew last night?"

Jay ducked his head, staring at his plate.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I think you're an amazing guy and I do enjoy spending time with you. I don't mind the fact that you stayed. But… I do think that if you're sleeping on my couch and eating my food I should at least know why." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't think it was an unfair request.

"Can we do this later? My head is killing me. Fucking hangovers suck." When he said so I stood and got a bottle of Advil and set down two tablets in front of him.

I picked up my plate and brought it to the sink, "You want a rain check that's fine, but we will have this conversation Jay. I deserve that much."

I walked back over to him, where his plate was now empty. "Finished?"

"Uh…ya." He could tell I was really irritated at how he was dodging my question. I knew it was probably Club business, but I still wanted to know.

I began to wash the dishes, hearing Jay in the background clearing the rest of the table. He asked me where things belonged in the cabinets as I finished washing and drying them. We worked around each other in relatively tense silence.

When we finished the dishes I started towards my bedrooms. I needed to think without him breathing down my neck. I needed to decide how I was going to handle him and whatever was going on right now. But, before I could get there Jay grabbed my hand. He tugged me back into the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?" He was asking politely.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"I can't really say why I couldn't leave with my brothers last night." He looked sheepish. I had never in my life seen a biker look so innocent.

"Club stuff?" I questioned.

Jay only nodded.

I shook my head, "Fucking bullshit." I said under my breath as I turned to go to my room.

"What the hell did you just say?" Jay called after me.

I turned back to face him in the narrow hallway. "I said that it's fucking bullshit. I open my home to you. I let you sleep here. I fed you. I took care of you. And all I get is it's club business. I don't want a fucking all access pass right now, I know you won't give me that. Just give me the damn truth. Cause I know I deserve that much!" I shouted at him, frustration flowing out of me.

"You want the truth?" Jay yelled back.

I let my face harden, "Damn right I do!"

Jay stared right into my brown eyes, his shining with anger. "Fine, here's your damn truth. The truth is the Club is moving into Baltimore and Ken is having me be VP. Ross wanted to pick his own from the Kings of the 410. Ross has been grooming them for a patch over for a while now. I told him I didn't trust him with the gavel and that I thought I was better suited for the patch. And that's how the fight started alright! That's it! There it is! Your truth!"

"Is that all of it?" I spoke, my voice leveling. I was calming down.

"You know what? No. No it's not." Jay said, he was still fired up.

Before I could speak Jay closed the gap between us, grabbing the sides of my face. Then he was kissing me. It was all so sudden. Then I was giving in, even when the logical, school teacher Callie was screaming in the background I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms round his neck. I let this outlaw push me back against the wall. Our tongues mingled together, battling for control. It was angry and passionate, I was blindsided by how suddenly he kissed me. Then just as suddenly it was over.

"That's all of it." Jay breathed. His hands were on the wall above me, almost encasing me with his body.

"See, the truth is always better." I smiled back at him, letting my index finger trace his jawline.

"Truth is… I've wanted that for a while now." Jay spoke as he leaned into my touch. My other hand rested on his hard abs under his t-shirt.

"Me too, Baby Jay, me too." Smirking back up at him.

He laughed, "You are the only person in the world who will ever survive calling me that."

I laughed with him then reached up and pulled his lips back to mine. I could get addicted to this.


	6. Power

**Power**

_Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this! One of the longer ones but I think it came out well!_

Jay finally stepped away from me, heading out towards the living room. He walked over to the window that faced out to the pavement and where his Harley was parked. Leaning his hands on the white window sill, not speaking, he stared outside. Bradshaw Ave. wasn't the best address but it sure as hell wasn't the worst. It was quiet this Saturday morning, the sky was overcast and gray. Sun barely peeking through the clouds.

I wasn't sure what the next move was here. I was in totally uncharted waters. I had dated guys before. Nice guys, the lawyer and pre-med types. Candy, flowers, taking me out to an expensive dinner. That whole Prince Charming routine. The ones my Aunt would love. Never had I tried an outlaw biker that my Aunt would want to run off in a heartbeat. I looked over at the chair and saw Jay's kutte still folded where I'd left it.

Not speaking either, I unfolded it and felt the leather in my hands. It was soft, black and worn out. I looked at the patches. The reaper in the center. Philadelphia on the bottom. Sons of Anarchy. Seeing my thesis paper in a folder on the coffee table I sighed, coming to the sad realization of how different our worlds were. I placed one hand on top of his and he met my eyes.

"Time to check out?" He joked.

I shook my head, "More like check in." I handed him his leather.

"You're a good woman, Callie." Jay smiled at me as he shrugged into the kutte.

"So, you gonna come by the bar later on? Bring the guys?" I asked.

Jay cracked his knuckles, "Not sure, I'll call you later. Okay?" He leaned in and kissed my mouth.

I jotted down my number and handed it to him, "I bet you will." I joked. I had decided to operate under the assumption that he wouldn't call. If he does then I get a pleasant surprise. If not then I don't get hurt, at least not much.

I wanted to call Lauren and tell her what happened as I would normally do after something significant occurs in my life. But, this time I couldn't. She was studying to eventually be a federal agent. I knew she knew who the Sons were. They were part of the so called 1% and I knew Lauren would hate me for even breathing the same air with Jay. Let alone kiss him. I didn't want that sort of judgement.

I did some laundry, went to the gym and did some kickboxing. I don't compete but I train. It brings me some peace to pound into a bag and also keeps my body in decent shape. After cleaning up I came back home. I worked on my thesis for senior year till it was time to start getting ready to work. Then my phone rang. I looked down at the screen, some unknown number. But I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Didn't think you were gonna pick up." A familiar voice came through the phone. Surprisingly, Jay Lawrence kept his word.

I smiled, "Well I did. So what's going on?"

"Get together tonight, wanted you to come with."

I was skeptical at first, "What kind of get together are we talking about?"

"Well they'll be brothers there, sure. But it's just a party. Members, family, and friends." Jay explained.

I considered the idea, "What time you thinking?"

"Round nine or ten… I can come and get you." He offered.

I thought about it, I knew that I could call in one of the other girls who worked at the bar. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a night off.

"I'd love to go. What should I wear?" I could call Stacy, she'd understand.

"Hell, I don't care. You look good in anything." I blushed, glad he couldn't see me I'd never hear the end of it. "But, hey, I gotta run. I'll see round nine, your place. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Hearing engines revving in the background, there was more than a few bikes wherever he was. "Be careful."

"Always." And then the phone clicked off.

It was already six so I went about trying to put together something sexy. I tried on outfit after outfit. Nothing seemed to satisfy me. Then I found an old tiny black halter top, it showed my toned stomach. I had these skin tight, black torn jeans to add onto it. Pulling on my leather ankle boots. I put on my silver hoops and even my belly button ring. I normally left it out at work because I had the horrible experience of a larger ring getting caught on the lip of the bar. Never. Again. But tonight, I was going for something different than my usual look.

I played with my hair and teased it into waves. I did my make up but kept it light, didn't want to look too trashy. I called Stacy for a cover and she was so thrilled I was actually going out for once. She promised to call in one of the other girls if it got too wild, saying it was no problem.

I was a bit nervous to go to a biker party, even with Jay. I had fished a bottle of vodka from my cabinet and was sipping from the glass I'd poured. I wasn't sure if it was helping, but I drank it anyways. Then I heard a motorcycle roaring to a stop on my street. No turning back now, I thought, tossing back what was left of the liquor in my glass. There was a wrap on my door and I opened up.

Jay's eyes bugged out a little, jaw slacking.

"Is it that bad?" I joked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

When I stepped back I heard his rough voice, "You look incredible. Ready?"

"Whenever you are." I smiled.

Then we were on his bike and speeding away. He eventually pulled into the drive of an auto shop. I knew it was run by a local biker gang, the Kings of the 410. They were rough but they'd been quiet lately. I saw at least twenty or thirty bikes parked together where Jay was heading.

I swung my leg off the bike and waited for him, he put a protective arm around my shoulders. We both had noticed a few guys smoking in front of the garage, all three eyeing me. Even though I'm very independent I liked the claim he put on me.

"Come and meet the rest of my brothers." Jay said leading me towards the back of the garage. To my surprise there was substantial rear building which was now blaring classic rock. There were Sons and 410's, booze, and half naked women everywhere. Outside. Inside. I was surprised they weren't climbing the walls. Quite a scene. Jay led me past a Club member who was in the process of doing a line of coke off a girl's chest.

Jay looked back to check my reaction. I simply laughed. He brought me to a group of men, a few of them I already knew. Ken, Ross, and Ethan. There a few others that I could tell were 410 from their kuttes. Or former 410's anyways, I realized then that I was in the new home of SOA Baltimore.

Jay shook hands with Ken and another man, the leader of the 410's I assumed.

"Callie, did he drug you? How'd this idiot manage to convince you to come into this hell hole?" Ross teased me.

"No drugs, but he does have a few tricks up his sleeve." I fired back.

This earned a laugh from all the men and a squeeze from Jay. I was glad. For whatever reason I felt strangely comfortable here and was willing to let them accept me. Any of the girls I went to school with would have headed in the opposite direction at just the sound of a Harley.

Standing with Jay I learned that the former President of the Kings of the 410 was a man called Benji, but he was using this new arrangement as a way out of the life. He was planning to still hand the gavel to Ross he explained. I felt Jay stiffen at the mention of it. The other was former VP who was also stepping down but for medical reasons. Lars had pancreatic cancer and couldn't ride anymore although he was still a friend to the Club. That's where Jay fit in. Next a younger man, in his late thirties with short black hair. He was going to be the Sgt. At Arms for the charter. His name was Geo. The final man was about forty five and balding. The treasurer of the new charter. The pot bellied Rufus.

After the introductions and casual jokes Jay turned to me, "Grab me a beer? Please?"

I nodded and began to walk over to the keg I'd seen earlier. I was in the process of filling two cups, one for myself and one for Jay. Two women, scantily clad in miniskirts, crop tops, and high heels approached me. One was a redhead and the other a brunette.

"You with Jay?" The redhead asked.

I was taken back, I honestly had no idea. But it also was not of this girl's business. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you see… Jay and I have a bit of an arrangement. Hate for you to get in the way of it." She stood smug, the blonde just stood there. It appeared sluts to me that sluts now need moral support.

I smiled at her and said, "Something tells me your little arrangement is coming to a close quick. So enjoy him while you can."

The redhead scowled, intimidation hadn't worked. "Listen, you bitch no one walks into my Club and just gets whatever dick they want. Not how it works." The blonde nodded.

"First of all, Skank & Co., I don't answer to you. Or anyone in this place. So I will get any dick I damn well desire. Including Jay's. You should remember something else, this is not your Club. Your Club is down the street aways… I think it's called The Kitten." I was referencing the titty bar that I noticed while Jay drove us.

"You fucking bitch." The redhead breathed.

I thought for sure she was going to try to catfight me. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned and here was Jay Lawrence, man of the hour.

"We all good?" He asked, as I handed him his beer.

"Perfect, these girls were just saying hi." I smiled and they scowled back.

Jay nodded, "Great… Real nice of you two to be good to Callie."

The blonde spoke this time, "Well of course, not like we would be total bitches!"

We all laughed, "Well, it was nice to meet you both. Have a good night." I said, dismissing the two whores back to their respective stripper poles.

"You sure they didn't bother you?" Jay looked a bit concerned.

"Hey, I can handle myself. Don't worry about me." I smiled up at him. I wanted so bad to kiss him but I didn't want to put him a position he didn't want or need. Especially surrounded by so many new brothers. I knew he needed to gain control, and respect, as new VP. He was sweet in that moment though, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I sipped my beer as I watched him mingling with some of the other bikers. He had introduced me to at least ten new SOA members. All seemingly nice guys with their hearts in the right place. Jay told me all their names but I knew I wouldn't remember them all for the life of me. I moved along to the music, my buzz continuing to grow from the mix of liquor and beer. I was swaying my hips to Def Leppard when I felt hands grip them. I turned over my shoulder to see the man they belonged to.

"Dance with me." He whispered in my ear, repeating my words from the previous night.

I grinned as I felt him press his hips to my ass. I began to sway to the beat with my hips. I leaned back into chest, my hands moving around us. He stilled them, locking my tiny hands into his large ones. Jay then gripped my hips even firmer with my hand in his as we continued to dance. Eventually, the song came to an unfortunate end and I was released.

He spun me around and I placed my arms back around his neck. His hands rested just above my ass. I saw him lick his lips, kept staring back at me with his green eyes. Then I twisted my fingers into his dark curls and kissed him. He wanted it. So did I. I'd wanted it since he'd shown up at my door three hours before. Before it got too heated, I pulled back. Jay had a huge grin on his face.

"You happy?" I laughed.

Still with the million watt smile, "Oh, very. Are you?"

"Oddly, yes." I grinned back.

Jay pecked my lips one more time, "Look, I just gotta talk to Ross about a few things then we'll go. Okay?"

I nodded, "Sounds great. I'll get another beer."

And with that he disappeared into the crowd. I stood drinking my beer. If someone had told me a month ago that this would be my reality I would've died laughing. There's no way I planned this for myself. But sometimes the best plans are the ones you never make, they just fall together. As I stood there, relaxed, and waiting for Jay. I heard screams from outside. I and a few others craned our necks to find out what the problem was.

Then here comes some new Prospect, I think they called him Pretty Boy, yelling into the new clubhouse. "Cops! Cops! Get the fuck out! 5-0! Run!"

I remember not even thinking I just bolted for the back door. I wouldn't get a good job teaching with a record. I hadn't been doing anything illegal but I wasn't about to chance it. Guilty by association and all that. Thankfully, the cops weren't back there yet so I crept around and jumped the fence. I ended up hiding behind a dumpster in the alley. I wondered if Jay had gotten out. That's when my phone rang.

"Ya?" I was still breathing hard from my sprint out of the clubhouse.

It was Jay, "Callie? Callie, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I jumped the fence. I'm hiding in some alley back here." I explained, hearing a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone. "Are you alright?" Now it was my turn to be worried.

"I'm good, we're whole. Don't worry 'bout me." I could hear a faint trace of laughter in his voice.

I shook my head, I knew if I kept going this man could be the death of me. All I've done lately is worry over him. "You gonna come collect me or what, Lawrence?"

This earned a real laugh from the other end of the line, "Demanding little thing you are. But of course, I'm nearly there just had to take a backwards way. No more cops."

"Okay see you in a bit." I laughed into the phone. I stood up and dusted myself off. That was the biggest adrenaline rush I'd had since I was twelve going to Six Flags rollercoasters. Hell, probably was better.

Jay came and I nestled myself behind him as we rode back to my apartment. I started to think more and more about what had happened. The M/C life. Jay's life. Honestly, I knew I should've walked away right then. That's what logic told me. I should've kissed Jay Gabriel Lawrence goodbye. But, I just couldn't. I was hooked. I was hooked to the leather, the bikes, the laughter, and the rush. The rush of riding with him. Of kissing him. Of being part of something so much bigger and more powerful than myself. And even knowing other women wanted my man.

In that short ride I formed a new dream. Be a kindergarten teacher and be Jay's girl. I had an odd faith that somehow I could pull it off.


	7. Don't Give Me Up

**Don't Give Me Up**

_Sorry I took so long, been busy trying to get ready to start college! But don't lose faith! This is a bit fluffy but I hope you enjoy it! READ N REVIEW :)_

After making my decision, I cuddled closer to Jay slipping my fingers underneath his t-shirt. Tracing tiny patterns across his defined abs. We reached a red light and he looked back at me, questioning. I knew he had been expecting the kindergarten teacher to end whatever was going on between us. I needed him to know I wanted him. Even after that. Maybe more than I had before.

The light turned green and his all black Harley Dyna roared to life. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, just barely. I felt his abs tighten and the bike began to move faster. So I continued to litter butterfly kisses on his neck and along his jawline. My hands stayed underneath his shirt. I saw we were close to my building so I decided to be more daring. I nipped the skin on his neck, right where you would find a pulse. Jay groaned.

I felt so satisfied knowing I had caused that. He pulled up to the curb in front of my building and threw the kickstand down, jumping off the bike. I swung my legs off and unstrapped the helmet. I set it inside the saddle bag, as I did I could feel Jay's eyes watching every move I made. It was slightly unnerving. I eventually turned around and faced him.

"What was all that?" He was exasperated and surprised it seemed.

I smiled, "I don't scare easy. Just wanted you to know I was still here. In well… whatever this is."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "The school teacher wants the outlaw?"

"I'd say she does right now." I laughed.

Jay just stood there then. Staring at me. Almost the same way he did at Gray's the night we met.

"What are you looking at?"

He made eye contact, "You."

It was one word, yet it meant so much to me. I had a strong sense that he did want more than just the bar, parties, and occasionally crashing on my couch. At least that's what his green eyes were saying. But, for now whatever we were doing was enough.

I kept staring back, it was around one in the morning but we could still see one another because of the street lights. Normally, I found Bradshaw extremely creepy at night. Tonight I couldn't care less, I was with Jay.

"Come here." I walked over to him and then Jay did something unexpected. He grabbed me and picked me up. Tossing me over his shoulder.

He was laughing as I yelled at him, "Put me down! Jay! God damn it!" I was giggling as I yelled.

He did put me down at my door, I unlocked the door and taking his hand, walked inside. I tossed my bag on one of the bar chairs and walked to him, he was looking towards the window. Seemed like it was becoming his favorite spot.

"You staying?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

He put his hands on top of mine, I could feel his rings. The big, squared ones with Sons and the Reaper logo on them. "You want me too?"

I thought about it, "You know what? I do."

Jay turned to face me then, looking down at me. Arms still around each other. "Callie… I… I just don't want to hurt you. You know that. This life, it isn't easy. It's dangerous and I put my life on the line every day for the Club. You need to understand that I can't give you the perfect fairy tale. I'll try. But it won't compare to what they," pointing to my thesis paper, "can give you. The ones with college degrees. I don't want to fuck up your life. You're too good for me."

He wasn't meeting my eyes anymore, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that, okay? I've dated the college guys who can give me the McMansion and they were great. I thought. Then I met you and I don't need a house on the hill or a Caddy." I cupped his cheek and forced him to look at me. "I want to be with you." He smiled at me and I kissed him.

Jay began to kiss me back, it was slow. It was guarded. I gently pushed his kutte to the floor. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and tightened, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He groaned and I pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed me up against the wall in the hallway. He kissed me hungrily. My tongue fought back against his, battling for control. I let myself moan into Jay. I felt his fingernails digging into my skin. My heartbeat was through the roof, my skin felt as if it was being set on fire. I bit his neck again, earning a louder groan from Jay.

We were soon in my bedroom, I was on my back. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his jeans. I untied my shirt and slid off my own jeans. I laid there exposed to him, black lace bra and black lace thong.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He breathed as he came close to me.

I pulled him down on top of me, pushing his boxers to the floor. Unhooking my bra. Jay kept kissing me, biting my collar bone and leaving marks. Normally, this would bother me. But, this time I wanted it. I wanted to be marked as his.

He reached for my thong and looking up at me, questioning. I nodded. Then I heard a rip. And saw him throw the black fabric to the floor.

"Hey! Those were my favorite ones!" I pouted.

Jay grinned and kissed me hard, "I'll buy one you better ones Callie, I promise."

"Better keep that promise" I laughed, kissing him back. I pushed my hips to his. I wanted this. And then I had him. We were together. And I had never felt so good in my life.

I woke up the next morning, curled into Jay's chest. He was still asleep, gently snoring. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. But I didn't regret a single thing. I had felt more alive and happier than I had in years. Jay was an unconventional type of man for me. The outlaw biker. But the stereotype is true. Every girl loves a bad boy.

I peeked over him and saw my clock, it was nine in the morning. I should be up and around by now. He looked so calm and so at peace. No sign of stress or worry like I had seen on previous nights. I didn't want to rob him of that. So I slipped out of his arms and went to shower.

I let the warm water run over me, waking my body up. I finished and wrapped a towel around myself walking back to my bedroom. Jay was just barely sitting up in bed.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I laughed, walking over to my drawers to get clothes.

I heard him stand up and grab some of his clothes off of the floor, "Should've woke me up."

"Looked like you could use the sleep." I spoke as I stood in front of him, dark blue cheeksters and matching bra. I kissed him.

He kissed me back, "You wore me out last night girl."

I laughed, "Don't bitch. I have marks." I pointed out the red bite mark on my collar bone and the other on my right shoulder.

This caught his attention. "They bother you? Cause I won't do it again if they do, Cal." His fingers tracing over the shoulder mark.

"Honestly? I kinda like them." I whispered in his ear.

"You're just more and more amazing, Evans." He kissed me hungrily.

I smiled against his lips, I kissed him back just as hard. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

I grabbed his SONS shirt off the floor and slipped it on. It was soft and smelled just like him. I walked out into the kitchen, he followed me only in his boxers. We worked around each other. I made the eggs and the bacon. Jay got the coffee and set up the bar. He finished a little earlier than me and sat down, sipping his coffee. I could feel his eyes raking up and down me the entire time I finished breakfast.

"Could get used to this." I heard Jay say, almost to himself.

I set down the eggs and bacon, pouring my own coffee. "Used to what?" I asked.

"Your breakfasts. You in my shirt. Getting to be around you, I guesss… God I sound like such a pussy right now." He started to laugh at himself.

Jay began to eat, "Yup, total pussy." I fired back.

His looked taken back, "I'm kidding! I love this! I really can't compare the past few weeks to anything in my life. It's been an amazing ride!" I smiled at Jay, I finished up what was on my plate.

His head was down, I thought I might've screwed up teasing him like that. I stood up, he had pushed his plate away, and I sat down in his lap.

"Hey." I said, feeling his hands go to my waist.

Jay gripped me tighter, "Hi."

"I'm sorry about that." I did feel bad. I sometimes forgot that this tough biker was actually incredibly sensitive sometimes. That was one of the things I liked about him.

He nodded, "It's all good." Jay pressed his forehead to mine. I kissed his lips.

"When do you gotta head out?" I asked, "Cause I'll wash your stuff if you've got the time."

I could see the wheels turning in Jay's mind, "Got church at four, that's it."

He stood up and we began to do the dishes and I asked, "So you're religious or something?"

Jay almost died laughing, I just stood there. I had no idea why he was laughing so hard. He must have remembered I was still standing there because then I was given an explanation.

"Church is what we call a meeting for Club members. Today is the first one for SOA Baltimore. So it's a pretty big deal."

I nodded, "And you're going to be VP?"

"Yup I'll patch VP of Baltimore, but I'd much rather have President's patch as opposed to Ross getting it." Jay grumbled. He was leaning against the counter as we talked.

"In due time, you'll be there. But if you cause friction with Ross right now that'll split your Club before it even starts." I stated, I wasn't familiar with the inner works of a charter but I was just applying logic to the situation.

I could tell I had surprised him again, "You give damn good advice."

"I've heard that before." I laughed.

I walked back into my bedroom and started to gather his clothes to wash them. I slipped his shirt off and walked to my washer, tossing everything in with a load of mine stuff. But then I remembered I had forgotten something.

Jay was laying back on the bed, "Lose the boxers, Mister."

He raised his eyebrows, "Damn, girl you don't quit."

"I'm washing them, jackass. Give 'em up." I held out my hand and he slid them off, setting them in my hand. I won't lie. I looked. "I think there's some of my ex's stuff in that cardboard box if you want clothes." Motioning to the top of my closet. He rolled his eyes.

I came back a few minutes later, he was in the same spot on my bed. Still naked.

I was still walking around in my bra and underwear after taking off his shirt. "Come here…" Jay growled at me.

And so we began what would soon become one of my favorite things.


	8. Hold On

Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about this story at all… So no worries! I've been surviving my first week at college and its been absolutely insane! So don't lose faith! I'm trying to write the best chapter yet so just give me some time!

Also I just wanna say how much I love the fact that you read what I write! I don't even know if it's any good but I just really am grateful for every view, comment, follow, or favorite. So thank you so much! I'll update as soon as humanly possible!


	9. Level Up

**Level Up**

_Thank you guys for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard at it! Please read and review! :)_

I handed Jay his clean clothes as he stood behind. Kissing my neck.

I groaned, "Jay… I gotta get ready for work."

"And I'm supposed to be leaving to be at church. Doesn't mean I want to though." He whispered to me.

I laughed as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. "You gonna ditch your brothers for me?"

"They'd understand if they saw you."

I kissed him and walked back to my bedroom. I had to get ready to go to work. I was laying clothes out on my bed when I heard Jay speaking to me.

"I'm gonna head out, I'll be by the bar later. Okay?"

I played with two different v-necks, a navy and a white, trying to decide which to wear. "Okay. Bring the guys with you."

Jay walked over and kissed me before he left. I loved how he kissed me. Every time like it was the last time. It ended with my hands tangled in his dark curls and his gripping my ass.

Pulling back he whispered to me, "Bye." And then he was gone.

I could her his Harley roaring off down the street. As soon as he was gone I fell back onto the bed. Letting the whole situation I was in wash over me. I was sleeping with an outlaw biker. I was developing serious feelings for said outlaw. I need I should stop. I couldn't. I was as addicted to every aspect of Jay. I knew he was getting tangled up into this as much as I was.

I checked the time and realized I should already be doing make up when I hadn't even chosen an outfit. I hurried and decided on the white v-neck tee and a pair of basic, dark, skinny jeans. I finished my smoky eye make-up and was slipping on my boots when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, walking into the kitchen.

Lauren's voice filled the other end, "Girl, where have you been? I called you three times last night!"

I hadn't even looked at my phone the entire time I'd been with Jay. In that moment, I had to make a choice. Tell my best friend the truth and risk Jay. Or lie to her, keeping him safe, but risk losing her. I didn't like the choice so I found a sort of middle ground.

I cleared my throat, "I was…um…out with a guy."

She gasped, "Well my God did hell just freeze over. You haven't even thought about a guy since… well you know."

"I know… but this guy, I can't get him out of my head. He's totally different from the rest of them." I grabbed my bag and gun, walking to my door.

"This is so great Cal! When can I meet him?" She was getting more and more excited.

"Ugh…not sure right now. It was only the first date. I don't want to bombard him." I locked my door and began my walk.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, but I will meet him. You cannot stop the all mighty best friend!" Lauren proclaimed.

I sighed, "Ain't that the truth."

"You working tonight?"

I shivered, these autumn nights were growing colder. "Yup, creating the world's best drinks at the Baltimore's sketchiest dive bar." I remarked, laughing. "But, did you get that paper done for Peterson's class?"

"Shit, that's due tomorrow." I knew she hadn't even started it.

I was closing in on Gray's, I could see the glow of our neon signs. "You get that done. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"For sure, and I will meet this man of yours!" Lauren reminded me.

I laughed she was nothing if not persistent, "If he's worth it, you'll meet him. I promise."

We hung up and I walked inside. I was the first one there this time. I worked on re-stocking the bar and making sure everything was clean as I waited for Stacy. She came swooping in about fifteen minutes after I opened up.

"Where you been? Thought you were ditching." I asked smiling, only joking.

"None of your god damn business, Callie." Stacy snarled as she blew past me. I watched her pour herself as shot of whiskey as I mixed margaritas for two older women. After handing them the drinks I walked over to Stacy.

I looked at her more closely. Her bottle blonde hair normally teased to perfection was tied in a sloppy bun. She was dressed in yoga pants and a ratty black tank. Even in the dark light I could see mascara running down her face. She was a mess.

"Stacy, come one. Talk to me." I placed a hand on her arm, stilling her from pouring another shot.

She sniffed, "Nothing to say."

"What happened to you? Who hurt you? Let me help." I was concerned for her. Stacy and I had worked together for about three years and had grown relatively close.

"He just… He snapped. I deserved it." Stacy's head hung down, almost shamefully. I knew who the "He" was. The man she was talking about was her on again off again boyfriend, Tyler Bowen. I hated Tyler. He was a grade A prick with the bushiest eyebrows in the world and the tiniest dick according to Stacy. He was incredibly possessive of Stacy and disrespectful towards her. But, he had never upset her this badly.

I reached down to touch her face, wanting her to look at me. As I touched part of her neck she winced. My eyes went wide with realization. That bastard had beat her.

"Stacy, what did he do? Tell me. You tell me right now." I commanded, feeling the anger boiling in my blood.

"Callie… No. I can't. He made me promise not to tell." Stacy said picking her head up, "He said he'd kill me." She nearly whispered.

I shook my head, "Tyler isn't going to lay another fucking hand on you. I won't let him." I had a no tolerance policy for disrespecting women, especially beating them. All I wanted to do was destroy this asshole, but I knew that would land me a hefty jail sentence. "You need to tell me what went on."

"He saw me… He saw me talking to a guy at the gas station. He thought I flirted! I didn't! I tried to tell him! But he didn't believe me…" She began to cry now.

I rubbed her back, "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Tyler… He just kept hitting me. Punching me. Kicking me, so hard. Then he choked me… I thought I was going to die Callie."

I wrapped my arms around her and she continued to cry. As I comforted her I saw Ross, Jay, and a few others come into the bar. All of them coming to sit down near us. Stacy noticed and attempted to pull herself together. She kept wiping at her face.

I gave her a small smile, "Go clean up. I can handle this."

She nodded gratefully and headed for the bathroom. I walked over to them and leaned on the bar. "How we doing tonight fellas?"

"I'm better now." Jay winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What'll you have?" I asked the group of five.

"Just some beers for now, Callie." Ross answered.

I popped the top off of five beers and distributed them. "You remember the guys?" He questioned, pointing to the other men.

I did remember them. Seated next to Ross was Geo, who had a good sized tattoo tracing up his neck. I remembered he was Sgt. at Arms, although I was unsure of what that meant. I made a mental note to ask Jay at some point. Next to Geo was Rufus, the Treasurer. At the moment he looked completely baked. And next to him was just a regular member, a middle aged, tall, skinny and bearded man whom they called Beans. I was curious to the story behind that one. I rattled off all their respective names.

"Good job, girl. I'm impressed." Ross said, nodding at me.

"Thanks. Did Ken and Ethan go back to Philly?" I asked.

Jay answered my question, "Ya, they were just in town to make sure the transition was smooth."

I nodded and as I did so Stacy came back behind the bar. She still looked like hell but she seemed calm. She went to tend some customers who had just walked in.

"She okay?" Geo pointed towards my co-worker.

I bit my lip, "Honestly… no. But I don't think it's my place to say why. You understand?"

He nodded but as he did so he stood up and walked down to her end.

"What's he doing?" I asked watching him wait to get Stacy's attention. I hoped he wasn't going to try to take advantage of her.

Beans answered me, "Probably going to find out what's got her so upset. Help her solve it." He took a swig of his beer, "Geo is good like that."

I stood with the men, all of us watching as Stacy and Geo exchanged words. I could see the anger on Geo's face. She must've had told him. I could see his fists curling up. She placed her hands over them, shaking her head. Then they spoke some more before Geo held out his hand to her. The guys seemed collectively shocked. I was even more shocked when she took it and jumped the bar. The pair walked down towards our small group.

"Got a problem I need to handle boys." Geo spoke, his tone deadly serious.

Stacy didn't speak, just stood staring towards us. Not with sad or fearful eyes such as before, but hopeful.

Ross made a face, "What's going on bro?"

"This girl's boyfriend beat her and nearly choked her to death. Sons don't allow that sort of shit. I'm taking care of it." He responded in a matter of fact way. "Any of you want in you're more than welcome. But I'm dealing with this now."

Ross looked at Jay, "What you thinking?"

"Let him go alone, unless anyone else is dying to go." No one volunteered, "Just make sure whatever it is there's no blowback."

"Goes without saying." Geo spoke, "And I'm stealing your bartender for a while Callie. That okay?"

I shrugged, "Sure, just bring her back in one piece."

After that Geo and Stacy walked out of the bar, still hand in hand.

"Hope he kills that bastard. He's fucking scum." I grumbled as I went to grab more beers.

Jay agreed, "Honestly, babe, he probably will."

I made eye contact with him as I handed him the cold one, "Good."

I know my coldness surprised the men, especially Jay. The fact that it didn't bother me that Geo was most likely going to kill Tyler. Or at least make him wish he was dead. I had seen my mother beaten time and time again by her dealer boyfriend when we lived with her. He occasionally hit me when I tried to make him stop. Ever since I have hated any man that ever disrespects or beats a woman. I would like to think that I don't endorse violence but sometimes blood for blood is the only way.

The boys stayed around for another hour before Geo returned, Stacy trailing behind him. Geo ran his fingers through his short, black hair and Stacy was ashen as they both sat down. I had been serving some others when they came in. Before I could speak to them Jay and Ross were there. I looked towards Jay, he nodded at me. Telling me they were okay. I hoped that meant Tyler wasn't.

I continued to work while Stacy stayed with Geo, leaning her head against his shoulder. She stayed that way till closing time rolled around. As the rest of the crowd filed out around two A.M. I walked over to the pair.

"We okay here?" I asked more to Stacy than Geo.

She looked up at me, face with more color. She looked at peace. "I'm okay, Cal. I really am."

"She doesn't have to worry anymore." Geo spoke, voice gruff.

I nodded, "Good, glad you could take care of that for her."

"Was my pleasure." Geo responded.

I saw Stacy cuddle closer to him, "Hey blondie, I think I grabbed all your stuff. Wanna check for me?" I asked Stacy pointing to her end of the bar.

"Sure." She mumbled and walked towards the end of the bar.

I leaned in close to Geo, "I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I appreciate what you did for her. But understand she is fragile. Do not take advantage of her. Or I swear to God I will make sure you have that new Reaper logo stripped from your back. You understand me?"

"You really think you have that much pull with the VP?" He whispered back to me, nodding towards Jay. He was laughing at something Rufus had said.

I grinned, "You really want to find out?"

"Fair enough. I got the message. Besides I do like Stacy, I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want you to either." I spoke as Stacy returned to us.

As Geo and Stacy exchanged words I felt arms wrapping around my waist. I jumped. "Easy… It's just me."

"You scared me." I laughed as I leaned back against his chest.

Geo and Stacy were standing up together, "Girl, I'll see you tomorrow night. Okay?" My blonde haired co-worker said.

I smiled back at her as Geo and I shared a look. She was in good hands.

"Jay you all good, brother?" Ross, Rufus, and Beans were heading for the door.

I heard him talk over me, "I'm golden."

"Clubhouse at 10 tomorrow, don't keep him up too late Cal." Ross said, winking at me.

I grinned as Jay laughed. After the remaining Sons shut the door behind them we were all alone. I turned around and wrapped my arms round his neck. Jay was staring right at me, his green eyes boring into me. I felt his arms tightening around me.

"What's the plan…VP?" I asked, staring at him.

I felt his hands travel down my back to grip my ass and he lifted me onto the bar. Moving to stand between my legs. Kissing me, it was lingering. A promise of more. His hands sitting on the tops of my thighs and mine on his shoulders.

"You got needle and thread at home?" He asked me.

I nodded back to him, unsure of where he was going with this.

Jay smiled at me, "Come on, let's go back to the apartment. I need your help with something."

I agreed and we made our way to the parking lot. I swung my leg over his Dyna. I was starting to become very familiar with his bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we rode comfortably through Baltimore's streets to my apartment. After parking Jay and I walked up to the door.

"What am I helping you with anyways?" I asked, very curious, while I unlocked the door.

Jay just mumbled, "You'll see."

I tossed my bag in its usual spot but Jay went to the coffee table. A change from his spot at the window sill.

"What color thread do you need?" I yelled from my hallway closet.

I heard Jay yell back, "White would be good." I was so confused. His jeans were dark and his t-shirt was grey. Why would he need white thread? When I walked back into the living room he had removed his kutte.

"Come here, babe." He held out his hand to me so I would kneel beside him.

I wore a puzzled expression as I sat holding my needle and thread. I noticed Jay was fishing around in his pocket for something. He eventually pulled out a white patch. It was stark white, brand new. In black lettering VP was written. Then I began to understand.

"Sew it on for me?" He asked, staring at me with those eyes. Those eyes were my kryptonite.

I giggled a little as I threaded the needle, "Am I doing this cause you don't know how Jay?"

"Nah, I can do it. Just means more if you do." I was taken back. I had come to understand how important this title was to Jay in the time since we'd known each other. I was so honored that he wanted me to sew it on. I slowly began stitching it on in the place Jay had pointed out.

It took me a little while, I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted the stitches to be strong, just as he would have to be to lead this new group. As I finished up I felt Jay kissing my shoulder and up to my neck. I smiled.

"All done." I traced the newly sewn patch with my fingers. He reached and stilled my hand.

Looking at me again, "Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome." I leaned in and kissed him. Savoring every second. "Try it on." I encouraged as I stood up.

He shrugged the kutte on and I had never seen a sexier man in my life. I had always thought guys in a nice suit were top notch. But I was so wrong. This was beyond anything I had ever dreamed. I shook my head and bit my lip. Letting my eyes continue up and down his body.

"What is it?" Jay looked at me, puzzled.

I stepped forward so we were chest to chest. "The new patch, it suits you. That's all."

He smiled at that, "You think?"

"I know."

Then I kissed him. There was no lingering or holding back this time. I wanted him. Seeing him as a leader of his brothers. Allowing Tyler to be taken care of so Stacy would be safe. All of it made me want him more.

I knew Jay was surprised at me reaction. But soon I was in his arms, in the air. My legs around his waist. He walked into the kitchen, resting me on the counter. Soon all of our clothes were tossed out of the way. Then I thought of one thing.

"Jay?" I breathed as he kissed my stomach.

Not stopping, "Ya, babe?"

"Do me favor?" My fingers running through his curls.

"Name it."

"Put your kutte on," Jay's eyebrows raised up, "I wanna see the new patch."

Jay reached down and slipped into the leather, "Cal, you're something else. You really are."

"Shut up, I need this."

And that was how the moment I realized I was falling for the VP of an outlaw biker gang. Really falling for him. And how much I didn't care what the consequences were.


	10. Progress

**Progress**

_Hey everyone! I finally updated! I don't have enough excuses to explain not writing, but anyways here it is! Thank you to anyone that has reviewed, the reviews mean so much to me! Makes me realize I'm not the only one who cares about this story! But if you haven't reviewed you, please do! _

I woke up the next morning as my alarm blared on my nightstand, tangled in the sheets next to Jay. I turned my head to face him. I was greeted by his green stare.

"Morning babe." He smiled softly at me, pushing a stand of hair behind my ear. His voice was gravelly and intoxicatingly sexy.

I smiled back, "Morning, you been up long?"

Jay shrugged, "Ten minutes or so. Not long." He leaned in and gently kissed me. I was beginning to get used to waking up with him.

I sighed and pulled away, "I got classes in an hour, gotta get ready." I walked to my dresser and began to choose my undergarments. I had already decided on my favorite bra. The black lace one. I was trying to choose between a purple dotted thong or a red v-string.

"I vote red." I heard from across the room.

I laughed, "Of course you do, you pig." I turned around and Jay had propped himself up against the headboard, looking completely relaxed. As we quietly stared at each other I stepped into the v-string.

"That's my girl." Jay chuckled.

I shook a finger at him, "Watch it Lawrence."

I slipped on a long sleeve burnout tee and my go to skinny jeans. I was finishing my make up when I felt his strong arms around me.

"Do you have to go to class?" He whined, whispering in my ear.

I giggled, pressing myself back against him "Unfortunately."

"You working tonight?" I could feel his stubble as he nuzzled against my neck.

"Nope, night off." I grinned as I turned around to face him. He was naked except for his boxers.

He pressed himself impossibly close to me, "Fantastic."

Almost every cell in my body was screaming, begging for Jay. But I felt that teasing him would be incredibly satisfying. I leaned forward and lightly kissed his jawline till I reached his lips. Kissing him just as softly.

I felt his hands grip my hips closer as I pulled away from him. "I gotta go baby, I do want to graduate and teach someday." Laughter slipping into my voice.

I heard Jay groan as he released me. "I want to see you later, come by the Clubhouse."

"Okay, any particular time?" I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed my messenger bag with books inside and my purse. I grabbed my 9 millimeter and set it inside my purse.

Jay raised his eyebrows at the sight of the piece but didn't say anything. He had thrown on his shirt and jeans. "Whenever you get done, I'll be around all day. If I have to leave I'll call you, okay?"

I nodded, "Sounds good, tell Ross I say hello." With that I headed for the door, running a few minutes behind schedule. I was so grateful for that black Mazda parked outside. But as I felt my hand reach the door knob I felt another hand grabbing my arm. I turned around and Jay just held my hand tightly. Staring at me with those green eyes that were my kryptonite now. He released me with a small smile and I walked out of the door.

As I sat in class learning different techniques for teaching math to kindergarten aged children I felt my thoughts drift to him. I pushed the thoughts away. As much as I wanted him, I wanted this too. I took my notes and laughed at my professor's corny jokes that weren't even beginning to be funny. After my classes I went to the library and continued to work on my thesis. By the time I was finished it was around 2:30, as I was walking to my car I bumped into Lauren.

She wanted to chat, I could tell, but I was much more eager to see Jay. I still hadn't worked up the courage to tell her about him.

"So where you been these past few days? Seems like you're in another world." Lauren said brushing her hair out of her face.

She really had no clue.

I shrugged, "Been crazy at the bar and trying to get myself together for the end of the semester."

Lauren looked at me with disbelief painting her face, "Yeah sure… But what about tomorrow night? Pizza, wine, and The Notebook sound good?"

"Sounds good!" I smiled, but in my head I was less than thrilled. I was afraid the wine would reveal everything I'd been keeping secret, but if I didn't go through with it I knew it would just raise suspicion. Lauren was a cop at her core.

After talking with her I got in my car and started to drive over to the Clubhouse. I pulled into the lot and it was abuzz with activity. I could see the newly patched members moving boxes from a truck into the Clubhouse. Other guys were sweeping out the 410's garage. I walked over to the Clubhouse and opened the door, as I did I bumped into Beans.

"Oh, hey Callie." Beans stuttered out, raking his hands through his beard.

I smiled at him, "Hey Beans, doing okay?"

He only nodded, "He's inside at the bar."

I thanked Beans and walked deeper inside. Beans was an odd guy, someone I never would've picked to join a club like the Sons. But, he seemed happy and that's all that ever really matters.

The Clubhouse looked entirely different compared to when I had been there for a party a few weeks before. It was clean now, relatively speaking. Painted mostly black on the walls, cheap couches, a small dark wood bar, and a pool table. Three blue letters spelled out SOA on the wall. It was definitely a man's place. I saw Jay sipping a beer with Ross at the bar so I walked over, slipping inside the bar and pulled a cold one for the each of them.

"Hey babe." I said, handing him a beer and smiling at Ross.

He looked happily surprised and smiled at me as did Ross. I found a rag and began to wipe down the bar, after working at Gray's for so long it had just become habit. I noticed Jay and Ross speaking quietly together for a few minutes and then Ross gave me his nod, walking out of the clubhouse.

Jay stood up leaning on the bar, "Have a good day?"

"I did, learned a few things." I laughed.

I was playing with my hands and I felt his ringed fingers grip the tops, stilling them. "I have plans for us.

"Which are?" I smiled, leaning forward.

"It's a secret, Evans." Jay said, grinning.

I was a little bit nervous. God, only knows what this man had pulled together for us. Jay finished his beer and nodded his head towards the door, telling me he was ready to go. I followed him out towards the line of Harleys, his bike was the second in the row. I strapped on the helmet Jay handed to me and watched him swing his leg over the bike before I did the same. I kissed his shoulder as we rode away from the Clubhouse.

As we rode I tried to figure out where Jay could possibly be taking me. I weighed a few different options but each one didn't seem to work out. I eventually gave up guessing and relaxed, settling in to the bike. Feeling every movement and sensation as Jay brought us to our destination.

I was nearly lulled to sleep when the bike came to a stop. We on the outskirts of Baltimore at this tiny little diner. One of those classic ones with shiny chrome fixtures and freshly baked pies on the counter.

"What is this, Lawrence?"

Jay took my hand as I got off the Harley, "Best burgers I've ever had in my life. My Dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid."

I smiled, "Drove all the way here from Philly for burgers? Must be damn good."

As we walked inside and sat down in a booth, the seats covered in red vinyl Jay explained himself, "Sometimes Dad would need time to think, so we'd take a weekend and come down to Baltimore or D.C. This was always our first stop though."

"What'd your Dad do for work?"

Jay sipped his Coke, "Worked in the rail yard in Philly, worked on bikes out of our garage on the side."

At that moment the waitress, whose name tag read Pamela, walked over to Jay and I.

"Ready to order?" Her strawberry blonde curls framed her face which containing a wide smile. So wide it was hard to tell if she was genuinely happy or simply pretending.

We both nodded, Jay looked to me to order first. "I'll have a cheeseburger. Lettuce, tomato, cheddar."

Pamela jotted down my order on her pad and then looked to Jay.

"Cheeseburger, lettuce, tomato, little onion." While the waitress wrote down his order he spoke again, "And don't forget…"

She cut him off, "I know, I know extra pickles. Jesus Christ, Jay you don't change."

"Wouldn't wanna change things too much, I know you're allergic to it." Jay laughed in response.

Pamela hit him with menus she had just grabbed from the table, "You're gonna have your hands full with his once darling." She laughed, smiling at me.

"Trust me, I already know." I laughed with her while giving Jay a wink.

Pamela walked away to put our order in and to help some of the other customers. Jay was shaking his head and smiling.

"How long has it been since you last saw her?"

Jay sighed, "God, probably four or five years now. She never changes. Been the exact same way since I was eight years old."

"She seems sweet, I like her."

"Pam really is, was always like an Aunt to me in a way."

I saw an opportunity to get him talking about his family again, we'd spent a lot of our time together focusing on the present. But I was curious as to what his past looked like. "You have any real aunts or uncles to speak of?"

Jay shrugged, "Two uncles, Nate and Will."

I nodded, I was getting somewhere.

"You have any?" He asked me in return.

I smiled, "Yeah, my Aunt Taylor. She raised Angela and I."

"Angela?" He was making the classic confused face. Pouting just a little because he didn't understand.

"My younger sister." I sighed, "My mom was a junkie and eventually, when I was about seven, the State came in and moved us in with Taylor."

Jay grimaced, "That's rough, babe. I'm sorry. Do you ever see your mom?"

"Nope, she didn't care then and I don't care now." I shrugged.

A few minutes later our burgers arrived. They definitely looked delicious, a thick and juicy patty piled high with toppings. After taking my first bite I understood why Jay and his father had been coming here for so long.

As we ate Jay asked me another question, "So why teaching kindergarteners?"

"I've always been teaching in a way, looking after Angela. Seemed like a natural progression. Besides the fact that I love kids." I said in between bites of my burger. "What about you? Why the Club?"

Jay looked out the window for a few seconds before answering, watching a few leaves being tossed in the wind. "I won't lie. I wanted to raise hell on a bike but I also wanted the brotherhood. Also I really like working on Harleys, cause of all the time I spent with my Dad. So this patch was my natural progression."

"Well, I like how it looks on you." I gently touched his hand across the table.

Jay's face stayed gridlocked into a stone but his eyes gave him away. He was smiling at my gesture, even when he was trying to be tough. We finished our meal soon thereafter and Jay took care of the bill. We said our goodbyes to Pamela with a promise to come back soon.

We got on the bike and began to drive back to Baltimore. The drive back seemed to be much faster than the drive there because we were at the apartment before I knew it.

We had just gotten settled on the couch watching some pointless re-run when Jay turned to me, "Look… what I told you today. Those aren't things I just tell anyone, Callie. You're special to me but I don't want to lose you cause I have to keep things from you."

"Why would you have to keep things from me?" My brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's the all Club stuff, there's stuff that I just can't, well I shouldn't, tell you." Jay explained, staring me straight into the eyes.

I shook my head, "So you're asking me to be okay with you lying to me?"

"No, babe. Just having to leave parts out."

"Didn't we do this already? I don't want lies. I want honesty and trust. If you can't trust me at this point, then you shouldn't stay." I said, tone very serious.

Jay fidgeted next to me, "You want me to leave?"

"If you can't trust me Jay, then yes. There's no reason for you to be in this, because I trust you. I mean Jesus Christ, I was starting to love you but if you're just gonna be like this..." I had begun to ramble and he cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips.

"You're in love with me?" He continued to stare at me with his beautiful green eyes, face covered in emotions.

I rubbed my hand across my face and thought for a few seconds. I thought about our first meeting a few months ago. Our first kiss. All the little jokes and times spent together in the apartment. Our first time and when we danced in the bar. Waking up next to him almost every morning, and not wanting anything else. Then I answered his question.

"Yes."

I held my breath. I was so vulnerable in that moment. I thought I had been in love before. I thought I knew the feeling but then we came together and I realized that those love stories you watch on movie screens, the love you think is complete fiction, is in fact very real. And I was on the cusp of being able to fully experience it.

I sat there in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice Jay leaning forward on the couch. He cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed a kiss to my lips. It was light and sweet, surprising. Our foreheads were pressed together, I was afraid to touch him until I got a response. Then I heard Jay Lawrence, SOA Baltimore whisper the greatest thing.

"I trust you…Callie, I love you."


End file.
